ROMANTICA (Bruno Mars Studio Album)
ROMANTICA - Bruno Mars Debut studio album by Bruno Mars. Information 1.Released March 31st, 2014 2.Recorded Larrabee Sound Studios, Los Angeles. Levcon Studios,Hollywood. Daptone Studios, Brooklyn. Avatar Studios, New York City. 3.Genre 'Pop RnB 4.'Length 46:53 5.Label Interscope 6.Producers '''The Smeezingtons (executive producer), Mark Ronson, Emilie Haynie, Paul Epworth, Benny Blanco, Diplo, Supa Dups, Jeff Bhasker, CeeLo Green, Pharrell Williams Background Romantica (stylised as ROMANTICA) is the first studio album by American recording artist Bruno Mars, released on March 31st, 2014, through Interscope Records. On March 28, 2014, the album was available to listen to in its entirety through exclusive streaming on iTunes. Mars co-wrote the album and worked with producers including The Smeezingtons, Mark Ronson, Pharrell Williams and CeeLo Green. The album has many musical influences such as pop-soul, funk, disco, quiet storm, reggae rock and soft rock and hip-hop and dance-pop. Lyrically, Bruno explores themes like love, heartbreak and relationships but Romantica also incorporates more explicit lyrics and themes such as sex, revenge and anger. The album's lead single '4U' was a commericial success and topped charts worldwide and also did significantly well on radio and streaming. Bruno had a great start to 2014. With a major 5-album record deal in his pocket, Bruno quickly got into the studio to record his debut album. Mars stated, "I didn't want to hesitate. We recorded 5 tracks that week. We were all very excited in the studio and we literally didn't come out until we had the first single finished and chosen. That song was 4U." He also claimed that he wanted full artistic freedom on the record, something artists rarely get today. "I just wanted full control over my album. I didn't want to be immediately told what to do and when to do it. I've been told before by big guys in suits, in their big offices that my music sucks. "Where are the hits?" they'd ask. I hated that, I just want to make an album with lots of brilliant songs, it shouldn't all be about rules and sticking in one lane" Speaking on the album as whole: "Well it's kind of hard to explain, this album. I've had the concept for a long time. I really just wanted to make this beautiful, corny album about love and relationships and heartbreak but then I wanted a really raw, edgy, sexy, dirty vibe to it. So I combined those two ideas and I made Romantica. I can't say the album is all one sound, because it's definitely not, and I never wanted it to all sound the same. That doesn't mean it's all a big cluster of different kinds of music, it's not. Myself and the producers managed to have everything fit perfectly and made this really versatile, 'something-for-everyone' album." Composition The album opens with the #1 lead single 4U. 4U is an uptempo Pop song with heavy influences from genres such as Funk, New wave and Reggae rock. It is composed in the Key of Dminor. The song is very catchy and is quite edgy compared to your typical pop songs you hear today. Throughout the song Mars and his team experimented on vocal styles and ranges. A member from The Smeezingtons said “We would basically record a range of vocals into this sampler, chop, change and then add effects to make the vocals sound like an instrument.” The use of the sampler fits very well on the song as it mixes with other instruments. The guitar and bass fit nicely together to create an edgy Funk sound. Mark Ronson, one of the producers says “This song is crazy sick. It’s so radio ready but so raw and fresh. I love the combinations we used. Bruno sounds great on the track.” Next we get a taste of Secret, an RnB, Soul, Blues track. It is composed in the Key of Fmajor. The song is upbeat with a very boisterous chorus. It is about an on-going affair Bruno is having with a woman from Latin America. It opens with a dramatic clapping beat and carries throughout the entire song over some backing vocals and synthesisers in the verses and a 'theatrical' ensemble of intruments in the chorus. As the song goes on, Bruno's affair is no longer a 'Secret' as all hell breaks lose resulting in the bridge sound slightly more sorrowful than the rest of the song. The song overall is very loud, theatrical but also has an element that makes it sound live. We then move on to The Love Song, a song that is all about love... Obviously. This song is composed, again, in the Key of F major and is an emotional Pop song with Quiet-storm, Disco and Power Pop influences. An electric guitar softly plays, what a member of The Smeezingtons describes, 'moody chord changes.' The track carries a somber but peaceful melody over a smooth mid-tempo earworm. Bruno sings about 'the old days' when was in love with no worries. "I was really inspired by just, really emotive, simple love songs. Especially 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' by Elvis. I had the lyrics written for the entire song but there wasn't a definite song title. We suggested all these really cliche titles and I was just like 'How about just The Love Song?' Because that's basically what the song is and anyone can relate to it. So we went with that.' Naked is the fourth track on Romantica and is one of the more explicit tracks so to speak. It is composed in the Key of D Major and is a mid-tempo Rock song. Lyrically it would be the most explicit track on the album (along with Get On It Bae) where Bruno sings using animalistic metaphors to describe the sex he is having with a particular lady. He also metaphorically talks about feeling high on drugs, with references to Coccaine and LSD and also talks about being drunk from 'dirty old Irish whiskey'. It is often noted that Naked is reminiscent of the works of musical legend Prince. The producers on this song discuss the song: "This song is so crazy. It was actually the first song we recorded for the album and that really set the tone for the project. It almost acts like a mascot for the album. The song is lyrically very sexual, and Bruno's vocals were perfect on the track. It's this 80s arena-Rock tune with heavy, rich instruments throughout and it's very infectious." We then move on to hear Romantica, the title track of the album. Romantica is a New Wave, Reggae Rock track with strong Pop melodies throughout. It is up-tempo with a 'Reggae-tinged beat' . It opens with a slow-slung, Reggae-esque verse before moving into a heavy guitar focused, loud chorus. Romantica is reminiscent of work by The Polic. It was the second track recorded for the album. Lyrically Bruno sings about a girl he can't get off her mind. "It's like a one-sided conversation this song. I tell this girl all these romantic things, she seems interested but moves on. But I can't get her off my mind, so in the chorus, which is this sexy, passionate, chunky piece of music, I tell her 'we'll be Romantica all night'. I don't know if that makes sense, but it doesn't really matter." Need U To Love Me is the sixth track on the album. Need U To Love Me is an RnB, Funk, Post-dicsco, Pop Disco song that features American singer/songwriter Janelle Monae. It is composed in the Key of D#/Ebminor and is uptempo. Overall the song is very Retro and is described as a 'time-warp' to the 70s and 80s. To song is more of a duet rather than a featuring with Janelle Monae by Bruno's side in the song. After our trip to the 80s, we stop at Anchor - an emotive, heartfelt Soul/Pop piano based ballad. It was written in the Key of Aminor. It opens with a soft piano riff, before Bruno sings in full voice about being someone's 'Anchor'. Bruno speaking about Anchor: "This song is all about being there for someone. I sang it from the heart and it's from real-life experiences. When we first started on this track it was a really sluggish, somber song but then I decided to make it slightly more mellow but still keeping the somber tone. This song was also so close to being the lead single, but I'm happy we had more time to work on it." The next song on Romantica, Paris Nights, might stick out like a sore thumb to some people, but some may see it as a 'one of its kind' on the album. It is mainly a Dance-pop, Nu disco with elements of RnB. Paris Nights is a described as a mushy love song. Speaking on Paris Nights, Bruno Mars said: "I really,really love this song we did. I wrote it all about the time I spent in Paris about 5 years ago. I was young and free and happy. I had a bunch of friends and we'd go out together every night. So I wrote about that and it ended up a really bubbly, dance-pop song." Outta My Mind is now our next song on the album. Mainly produced by Supa Dups, this song was written in Fmajor and is Reggae inspired. Lyrically the song talks about being high. With references to Cannabis, Bruno also talks about visiting Jamaica, dancing and laughing around a camp fire with friends. The song dominantly features an acoustic guitar over a really chill, lax beat. During the bridge the song becomes more alive and sounds more like a large party anthem. Now we're onto another naughty little track called Bad Girls. Bad Girls is composed in the Key of G#major and is a 'disco-shuffling RnB' song which also has superstar Pharrell Williams on the track. The song itself feels very 'simple' but groovy, it's not too complex or heavy, just a really fun song. The racy content in the lyrics may cause a stir, like Naked and Get On It Bae but this one is surely a hit. Bruno claims he was really inspired by massive hit Blurred Lines when writing this song. The eleventh track on Romantica is called No Heaven. No Heaven is a Pop ballad that is composed in the Key of Bminor. It mainly features an electric guitar that is carried throughout the song and a piano, that plays chords that reinforce the somber tone in the song. Lyrically No Heaven is focused around the themes of heartache and break ups. Bruno sings about feeling really depressed, hence the title 'No Heaven.' Bruno speaking about the song: "No Heaven is really deep. It's all about emptiness and heartache. I really tried to grasp the dull, empty atmosphere of a cold bedroom on a Sunday morning." 4:30 is a dance song produced in an Urban and RnB style that features a marching band effect with a clanging beat. Up and coming breathrough artist from the UK Foxes lends her vocals for most part of the song alongside Bruno. Throughout it features a clock ticking which emphasises on the songs meaning. The song is a bombastic Pop, RnB song. It's all about having fun and going out and talks about going home at 4:30AM. The lyrics is filled with innuendo and overall it sounds like a classic pop hit that's catchy, dance-y and loveable. Get On It Bae is the second to last track on the album. It was produced by Pharrell Williams and was composed in G#/Abminor and is a Funk song with a playful beat, a beat that see's a throbbing bass meet handclaps. Get On It Bae is one of the more explicit tracks on the album and has many metaphors which serve as innuendo for sex. The song is very catchy throughout which see's Bruno singing in lots of falsetto. Our final track on the album, Yours Truly, is a mid tempo Pop, Reggae, Funk track composed in the Key of Eminor. Bruno describes it as the 'Part 2 of The Love Song'. Speaking on Yours Truly, Bruno said "Yours Truly is the Part 2 of The Love Song. Yours Truly is more about regret and heartache I go through whilst looking back when I was young. It's just about wanting to turn back time and be with someone forever." Tracklisting Album Artwork and Photoshoot Front Cover & Back Cover: Album Photoshoot (Both serve as promotional images and displayed in album booklet): article-2115770-123215DC000005DC-4_634x422.jpg article-2115770-123215E7000005DC-971_634x422.jpg article-2115770-123215EC000005DC-410_634x879.jpg article-2115770-123215F1000005DC-483_634x738.jpg bruno mars3.jpg Moonshine Jungle Promo Pic3.jpg Album Launch Party On Sunday 31st March Bruno Mars held an album launch party in The Cosmopolitan, Las Vegas. '''Setlist: #Naked #Romantica #Need U To Love Me (ft. Janelle Monae) #Anchor #No Heaven #Secret #4:30 (ft. Foxes) #Bad Girls (ft. Pharrell Williams) #The Love Song #4U Stage: The stage is perfect for The Cosmopolitan in Las Vegas as the venue is outdoor and has a really intimate feel to it. Over the stage we have a floral arc with ROMANTICA on top. We also have two palm tree's either side of the stage. Then we have a raised platform at the centre back where Bruno will begin his set. A full band will accompany Bruno onstage at all times, this includes guitarists, DJs, pianists, back up singers, back up dancers, bassists etc. Bruno speaking about the show's set up: "We chose to do The Cosmopolitan because I really felt that place is what ROMANTICA is all about. It's intimate, cosy and full of energy but also a really great place to debut an album and let people come and have fun and just party. My main aim was not to have it too, I don't know how to describe it, but I didn't want it to be like a proper concert where people shove to get to the front. I just want a relaxed night, where I can meet and talk to fans and let them listen to me play most of the album. I also have DJ Dyro, a new up and coming DJ playing a set for me as I get ready to perform. He'll get the crowd going and will also play some music from the album. When he's on, that will give me the chance to party and have fun and talk to people. The stage is really cool because it isn't too grand or expensive or high-tech. It's just a simple, appealing stage which me and my band mates will have fun on. I can't wait, it's going to be a great night." Full Show Synopsis 8:30pm Doors open for GA. 9:00pm The show starts with Bruno coming onstage to welcome everybody and urge the crowd to have a fun night and celebrate music. 9:15pm DJ Dyro plays a half hour set with music fitting to the show. He also plays some songs from ROMANTICA. During Dyro's set camera's will be on Bruno for the most as he wonders around talking to celebrities and the press and some lucky VIP fans. 9:45pm Live interview with Bruno shown on screens around the venue. Bruno talks about the album, the launch night and other fan questions. 10:00pm Bruno's set begins. The set begins with a slow guitar solo played. A spotlight shines on Bruno as he stands alone with an electric guitar in his hands on the raised stage. He begins singing Naked and playing the guitar. Everything is extremely quiet and tense. As the chorus kicks in everything explodes as the lights blow up to reveal a full band alongside Bruno and they belt out Naked, a rich, heavy Rock inspired track on the album. Bruno remains on the raised platform for the duration of the song. Bruno remains on the platform, with now the spotlight only on him to ask the crowd how they're doing. "How are you all doing? I hope you're having fun. This next one is the title-track off the album, and if you're with someone tonight I want you to put you're arm around them and tell them you love them." The lights explode again and the band begin playing the Reggae-Rock track. Bruno comes down from the platform and walks towards a mic stand centre stage. 4 female backing dancers/singers now fill the empty raised platform under the floral arc. Throughout the song there is lots of interaction between Bruno and his band. "Ok. That was fun. You like that one? Now for this next song I want you all to give a very warm welcome for the lovely Janelle Monae!" Janelle and Bruno belt out the retro song Need U To Love Me and the stage becomes an 80s disco with everyone on stage dancing and having fun and celebrating. Janelle now leaves the stage after hugging Bruno. Bruno then attends a grand piano and explains the meaning of the next song. "This song is all about being the for someone and it's kinda sad but nice *laughs*. I wrote it from real-life experiences, this one is called Anchor." He then plays the songs introductory piano riff and sings the heartfelt Soul/Pop song with dead silence from the crowd. Bruno remains at the piano and now his lead guitarist comes up beside him. With no introduction to this song, Bruno begins to perform No Heaven. The somber ballad about emptiness and heartache. The guitar player flourishes really emotional sounds from his instrument as Bruno plays the piano in harmony and sings the song in a depressing tone. Bruno is now not to be seen on the stage as the spotlight dims down. The band begin playing again, this is to fill the gap between Bruno's costume change into a snappy golden suit. Bright yellow and orange lights forecast over the crowd, Bruno returns to the stage on the raised platform. He now performs Secret, the second track on the album. Two female backing dancers come by his side and Bruno interacts with them throughout the song. The two female dancers nod at the songs meaning. "Oh, wow. That one was fun. That song is called Secret, it's a naughty track *laughs*. But for the next two songs, we're going to have two amazing, amazing, amazing performers join me. Before we begin just give it up for Foxes and Pharrell Williams. Lets go!" The dance-pop song 4:30 begins with Bruno breaking out in some dance moves and Foxes joins him onstage. The pair sing the energetic song together both with great stage presence. As 4:30 closes, we seemlessly flow right into an extended introduction of Bad Girls, a groovy Disco song. Foxes bows and hugs Bruno, and walks off stage just as Pharrell Williams walks past her and joins Bruno. The crowd go wild. The backing dancers and singers come closer toward Bruno and Pharrel to accompany them in the naughty tune. A great sense of friendship arises between Bruno and Pharrel. The song ends on a high with the crowd ecstatic. Foxes returns onstage to join Bruno and Pharrell. All 3 bow and hug each other. "Ladies and gentlement give it up for Foxes and Pharrell Williams!", Bruno shouts. When everything calms down, Bruno is handed an acoustic guitar and sits down on a chair. Two other men join him, one playing a Ukelele and another playing guitar. Bruno begins saying "Ok so this song is called The Love Song. For this one I just want everyone to celebrate and be happy and put your hands in the air. Bruno begins singing the catchy tune with both men by his side respectively playing their parts. The crowd do as Bruno says and put their hands up. Everything is quiet now. All to be seen on stage is the silhouettes of people moving about. The lights rise. "This is our last song of the night. I just want to thank you all so much for coming along, I've had the best time of my life. ROMANTICA is out tomorrow morning and I hope you all go home and like the music we played you tonight. You all know this last one, so you better sing along. This one is 4U." The crowd then goes wild as the band begins playing the #1 hit. As the song draws to a close the stage is now full, with Bruno's friends and family joining him on stage as well as Foxes, Janella Monae and Pharrell Williams all dancing along together. Confetti and smoke machines work their magic adding to the very energetic atmosphere. The song closes, leaving the entire show ending on a high. The crowd go wild. Bruno shouts into his mic "Thank you so much!". Everyone gets in a line, with Bruno in the centre and take a bow before hugging and applauding each other. The launch party then ends. Promotional Schedule (As of Monday 17th March-Album Release) ''Ireland and UK 'Performance At Dublin's Annual St. Patrick's Day Festival''' - Monday 17th Mar 'BBC Radio 1 Interview + Live Lounge Performance' - Monday 17th Mar 'Interview w/UK Music Channels (The Box, KISS, Charts Show, heat, Bliss, Flava, PlanetPop) to promote album/4U music video' - Tuesday 18th Mar '4U performance on morning News/Chatshow Daybreak' - Wednesday 19th Mar 'Appearance on ITV2's Celebrity Juice' - Thursday 20th Mar '4U performance/short interview on Later... with Jools Holland' - Friday 21st Mar (airs) 'Interview/4U performance on The Graham Norton Show' - Friday 21st Mar (airs) 'Interview/4U performance on Capital FM' - Saturday 22nd Mar 'Interview on KISS FM' - Saturday 22nd Mar 'Appearance/short interview/4U performance on Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway' - Saturday 22nd Mar ''Paris 'One-off exclusive gig at Elysee Montmartre''' - Monday 24th Mar 'Interview/4U performance on NJR Radio' - Tuesday 25th Mar 'Interview/acoustic 4U performance on Le Grand Journal '- Tuesday 25th Mar ''USA 'Good Morning America interview/performance''' - Wednesday 26th Mar 'Interview on Watch What Happens: Live with Andy Cohen' - Wednesday 26th Mar 'Interview/performance on The Ellen DeGeneres Show '- Thursday 27th Mar 'Bruno Mars: ROMANTICA' a special one-off documentary airs exclusively on MTV - Thursday 27th Mar 'Interview on The View' - Friday 28th Mar 'Performance on The Tonight Show' - Friday 28th Mar 'Interview/performance on KIIS FM with Ryan Seacrest' - Saturday 29th Mar 'Interview on Z100' - Saturday 29th Mar 'Musical guest on SNL' - Saturday 29th Mar 'Album Launch Party' - Sunday 30th Mar ''Other Promotion ''Social Media promo will carry throughout ''MTV Push and MTV Artist To Watch campaign will continue up untill album release'' ''Bruno to cover Rolling Stone Magazine Monday 24th March'' ''A partnership with Pepsi formed, Bruno to feature in Pepsi commercialsm Pepsi to help promote ROMANTICA'' ''Promo single to feature on Dre Beats commercial and also UK's Red Bull commercial'' ''**NOTE: MORE PROMO MAY HAPPEN IN COMING WEEKS THAT ISNT LISTED HERE**''